On the Wings of Love
by D-Bakes
Summary: It's a fine day in Station Square, and the skies are clear enough for flying - and that's just what Speedy and Amy, a most unlikely couple, are going to do on their date! This is probably the only fic that currently exists of the rarepair "Speedamy," so enjoy!


_I'ma just preface this by saying that I imagined Speedy as having like, actual wings for arms while writing this, so he can fly easier. Instead of, you know, the arms he has in the comics. Bruh what's with this fandom and arms? Anyways here's the story_

Pink clouds rolled upon an early morning sky as the sun slowly rose to usher in a new day. Up here at 2,000 feet, the gusts of wind were chilly Speedy could feel his goggles tighten against his face from the air pressure. Nevertheless, he was capable of remaining focused, soaring through the air at a steady speed. It may have been his day off from working with the Battle Bird Armada, but that didn't mean he didn't like to stretch his wings - besides, there was someone that he wanted to see.

Lowering his altitude, he zoomed by the skyscrapers of Station Square. Sure, it may be G.U.N. airspace, but he was certain a single green turaco wasn't enough to trigger their radar. Weaving through the tall buildings on his descent, he eventually found himself flying over the suburb of Knothole Park, and set his sights on a cute little house sitting in the middle of Daffodil Lane. Pointing his beak downwards and following suit with his wings, Speedy began to descend, until he gently perched on the house's roof, quiet enough not to attract the attention of anyone indoors. He was a good twenty minutes early, but didn't mind waiting around until it was officially time for him to arrive. He had plans today with someone very special to him, and would gladly sit around for _hours_ to see them.

Within the house, a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose was finally waking up. The sun shone through her blinds, and the chirping of flickies outside in the summer air welcomed her as she awoke. As she became conscious, she remembered her date with Speedy today and smiled, her thoughts filled with high hopes and cheerful visions of the time they'd spend together. But as she rose out of her bed, she noticed that something wasn't right. Wait a minute. Oh no. She checked her clock - she overslept!

Amy sped through her morning routine like a certain other hedgehog she knew. Hoping to be ready in 20 minutes, she cut her shower down to 10, got dressed in 2, applied make-up in 3, then quickly tore into a pop tart before brushing her teeth. Little did she know that above her, Speedy could hear her loudly fumbling through her house. He chuckled a bit, wishing there was a non-awkward way of letting her know she could slow down and take her time. Racing for the door, Amy made it just in time for Speedy to swoop down and knock on it. Opening it up, her heart skipped a beat as she set her eyes upon a very handsome green bird.

"Hiya, Amy!" greeted Speedy, grinning widely. He himself was a bit overwhelmed in the presence of his girlfriend, who he found to be as beautiful as she was eternally positive.

"H-Hey!" Amy greeted back, pulling him into a hug. She wanted to stay like that for a moment, just hold him there, but alas, they broke apart after a couple seconds.

"I hope you're ready for what we have planned," said Speedy, taking her hand in his wing and leading her out from her house and onto the sidewalk. "I've been thinking about for...a while."  
"Well I've been thinking about it for the last _week_!" Amy responded, giddily. Her energy made Speedy blush, and though he was slightly nervous, he kept himself together.

For the past few weeks, Speedy had been begging his father for time off from his duty as the Prince of the Skies for a special day with his girlfriend. He had hoped to take her flying with him. At first, Amy was frightened by the idea - the prospect of being several hundred feet from the ground, where one slip-up could lead to a very tragic _splat!_ upon the pavement was not her idea of romance. But then she imagined Speedy right beside her, smiling as they raced across the clouds, and figured she could brave her way through it all.

"Now, I know this is embarrassing - but I'm going to need you to put this on." Speedy reached into his backpack and pulled out a familiar white piece of clothing.

"You want me to wear your old flight harness?" asked Amy, in shock, her eyes wide.

"Yeah!" responded Speedy, scratching the back of his head. "It's...it can actually make non-flying things capable of flight."

"But it looks like a..." but Amy stopped her complaint right there, remembering that looking silly was a small price to pay for a once-in-a-lifetime experience with Speedy. "Oh, don't worry, it's fine!" she recanted, putting it on. Thankfully, it was able to be hidden under her dress.

That, however, was when the trouble began. Speedy watched, horrified, as Amy immediately shot up into the air, screaming. He had forgotten how powerful the harness' magic was, especially for first time flyers. Not wasting a second, the bird mightily jumped up, then spread his wings and flapped hard, propelling him towards his skyward girlfriend.

Due to his skill at flight, Speedy found it easy to catch up to his significant other, who was screaming in pure fear, hands over her eyes. Steadily rising at her pace, Speedy called out for her. "Amy!"

Amy moved one hand, peeking at Speedy. Her eyes still showed her fear, but she seemed slightly comforted by the sight of him. "Give me your hands!" he called, reaching out his own, propelled enough by his prior flaps to maintain his speed

Slowly, Amy reached out, and Speedy take her hands in his. They made eye contact, and while Amy was on the verge of tears, Speedy's kind eyes and reassuring smile helped her chill just a bit.

"I'm so so sorry," cried Amy. "I'm just - I don't know how to get the hang of this!"

"Just relax," Speedy said, calmly. "the harness reacts to your emotional state, and can go haywire if you're not focused. Simply think about stopping, and it will stop."

"O-Ok," replied Amy, nodding. She then closed her eyes, and imagined the ascent slowing. Slowing…slowing...and then finally stopping, long before air pressure became too much of an issue. She opened them again to find what she imagined had become reality, having stopped in midair above the clouds, with speedy holding on to her tightly due to having no natural ability to float.

"Now, Amy. All you have to do is put your mind to flying, and the magic will follow…" *he then detached from her, spreading his wings, gliding across the sky. "Come along!"

Amy swallowed her fear, then spread her arms like wings, and suddenly the harness began to work properly. She flew through the clouds, bouncing up and down, making wide turns and taking in the cooler high altitude air. She let out a cry of joy - she no longer was afraid, the prior feeling replaced with one of ecstatic happiness. And who else was she to thank for it than her boyfriend, who she caught up with, flying right alongside.

"You having fun, Amy?" asked Speedy, who was very pleased to see her in such a positive mood.

"I'm having a _blast!_" she responded, giggling as she did a little twirl. "You get to do this every day?"  
"Well, not _get_, I kind of have to due to my job…" he responded, chuckling. "But yes. I go flying every day."

"You are sooo lucky!" said Amy, who then pulled in closer. "Hey, how about a race?"

"A race?" asked Speedy. "You _do_ know what my name is, right?"

"Oh, Speedy, of course I do!" she responded. "We should do a circuit around the city! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay!" said Speedy. "You're on!"

And with that, the two of them dipped below the clouds, laughing happily to each other as they sped along the edges of Station Square. First, they glided over the coast - from up high, the fierce waves of the Emerald Coast looked much calmer to Amy, who was also amazed at the sight of the entire sea stretching on far past the horizon, the sun shimmering off of it. They then passed over the jungle, home to the Mystic Ruins, which were almost impossible to view under the shroud of the trees. Finally, their race continued through the mountains, which climbed even higher than their own flight. But through it all, Amy found herself mostly watching Speedy. She found the graceful, effortless way he soared, completely smooth, with all the skill of a trained pilot to be very awe-inspiring. It made him very attractive to her, and she didn't mind that he was totally kicking her ass in their race.

Eventually, once they had finished going around the border, Speedy swooped towards their finish line - the Buckorp Tower - and landed upon the very top. Soon, Amy followed, though was too excited to slow down, and accidentally crashed right into Speedy, knocking them both down on the rooftop. They both just laughed, happily sharing the embarrassing moment.

"Oh Speedy, that was so much fun!" said Amy, picking herself up from the ground.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Speedy responded. "You know…I may go flying every day, but it's nothing like flying with you."

"Aww, Speedy!" Amy swooned, walking over to him, and sitting with him on the edge of the tower, taking in the pretty view of the city.

They sat there, holding hands, chatting for a while about various things that had been going on - recent activity from the Battle Bird Armada, gossip about Amy's friends such as Blaze and Gadget, and other current events. Eventually, the sun was higher in the sky, signaling that it was about noon, and Amy could feel the excitement bubbling up inside her again.

"Hey, you wanna fly around and find a place to get lunch?" she asked with a cute smile.

"Sure. I'd love to keep flying with you," Speedy answered "I'm so happy that you find it so fun."

"I'm just glad to be here with you," she said, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

And with that, they looked into each other's eyes for a touching moment, then lowered their eyelids, leaning in for a kiss. To both of them, it felt like being in Heaven, if only for a little while.

After a brief moment, they finally pulled away. "Man," said Speedy. "I wish I had more than just a day off to hang with you."

"Don't worry," said Amy, giving him a wink. "I'm sure we can make the most of it!"

And with that, the two took off into the sky again, enjoying each other's company, their hearts more closely intertwined than the wind is with the air.

THE END


End file.
